Tell Me It's Okay
"Tell Me It's Okay" is a song written by Hayley Williams and Taylor York. This track was featured in Paramore's self-titled deluxe edition, releasing on November 24, 2014. This track was criticized by musical critics. The song was originally written when the band was creating their self-titled album, but they did not have enough time to record the song and it was eventually dropped from the release. Williams had later said the song would be released in the future, and it became one of Paramore's B-Sides. Audio This track was released on November 24, 2014 at Fueled By Ramen's website. The track is two minutes and fourty three seconds long, making it the fourth shortest song on the deluxe edition (the first three being the Interludes). The song was officially released with the rest of the self-titled deluxe stream on November 24 at YouTube, the same day the self-titled deluxe was released worldwide. This track had made references to "Hello Cold World" and "Misery Business" along the second verse. The track also started off with the "Now" drum intro. On the deluxe album, it was placed as the twenty first track, going after "Native Tongue" and before "Still Into You" (Live at Red Rocks). The track was marked as a "self-titled demo". Critical Acclaim This song has been reviewed by musical critics, having mostly positive reviews. DIY Magazine wrote, "tell me it’s okay to be happy now, because I’m happy now,” the refrain thumps, all misery business firmly out of the window. None of that downbeat nonsense for Paramore 2.0. For the last eighteen months, they’ve been hitting every ball right out of the park, from their already perfect self-titled fourth full length to the ‘screw you, we’re taking the mainstream and we’re doing it our way’ attitude they’ve worn on the way. Because, if there’s been one thing that’s been refreshing about Paramore’s latest run, it’s that side order of sass. The affirmation that actually, it’s good to be upbeat. Things get better, cynicism sucks. Here, they’re not just adding something to make up the numbers, but crystallising the whole damn point down to one well deserved 100 mile an hour victory lap. It’s more than okay, it’s freaking brilliant." Brandon Flores of Blast Out Your Stereo said, "finally, another Paramore song I can fully get behind! As I can relate that is, It’s certainly been a while since I’ve flashed my own genuine smile. But, like the previously unreleased track states I’m finally happy now. Don’t know what I’m talking about? Then you clearly didn’t read that title up above, shame on you! Either way, Paramore released the deluxe version of their 2013 released self-titled album, Paramore: Self-Titled Deluxe, today and as we all know, everything finds its way onto the internet at some point and Paramore’s previously unreleased self-titled demo, “Tell Me It’s Okay,” has already found its way online. And it’s a fantastic track indeed." Lyrics Trivia * Back in 2012, Williams made a tweet with the line "tell me it's okay". * This is the self-titled album's third B-Side. * This track was the first to recieve 100,000 views on the self-titled deluxe album stream at YouTube. Category:Songs Category:The B Sides Category:Paramore (album)